Klaroline lemon
by tvd-feels
Summary: After having an erotic dream about Klaus, Caroline finally realizes theres nothing more to deny; She wants Klaus, and she needs him in more than one way.


Caroline could feel familiar hands on her, searching every part of her body as if he was trying to memorize her. It wasn't until his mouth had found her core that she let out a satisfied moan, screaming his name. Klaus. The blonde haired girl shot up in her bed, her eyes fluttered open and she scanned the room in search of anyone. Her heart was pattering like a machine gun, going a mile a minute as she tried to pull herself together. Her mind was suddenly brought to the contents of her dream she had experienced moments ago. Lifting up the sheets slowly, she reached down to feel the fabric of her panties and quickly took her hand away as a gasp escaped her lips, causing her to cover herself entirely with the blanket. She had a dream about Klaus and it was sexual.. no. Caroline shook her head knowing it was all her this time. Not Silas, not Klaus. Klaus had left to New Orleans, but.. what if she called him?

"Seriously? No. This is not happening." she mumbled to herself before lying back down and closing her eyes. Once they closed, the images filled her head once again, causing her eyes to shoot open while her body was burning with desire. One call.

_'No! No calls are you serious? You should be having sexual thoughts about Tyler, not Klaus the evil hybrid. He's gone now, don't tell me you missed him!? '_Her thoughts were screaming at her, and this time she would listen to the angelic side of her conscious.

_'Do it Caroline. After one call, you'll finally feel satisfied. You and I both know you've been craving Klaus to be closer to you. And let's face it, Tyler doesn't do enough anymore.' _The other side tempted. It was that part of her that always got what it wanted. And right now Caroline wanted a lot of things. This frustration had put her on a bloodlust, and she was just feeling lust. It's like she had brushed the angelic thoughts off her shoulder, and right now she was wanting to be bad.

Picking up the phone, she went to Klaus' contact, her heart fluttering at the name on her phone. Just as she was about to hit the call button, she stopped after hearing someone on her front doorstep. Her clothes weren't in her mind right now, since she just got out of bed from that heated dream. The girl took her time walking down the staircase and through the living room as she approached the front door. Caroline opened the door, and as her eyes were lifted to see who it was, her cheeks burned and she gasped. Klaus.

"Klaus.." she managed to say under a whisper. Caroline was panting, and her core was burning by how close he was.

Given the expression on his face, she knew he was trying hard not to eye her. Look at her clothes, seeing as she was wearing only a white shirt that could be seen perfectly through; her black, lacy bra and underwear weren't helping at all either. He cleared his throat, before meeting his eyes with hers.

"Caroline, I was back in Mystic Falls to pick up a few things at the old manor. Of course, I could have sent some of Marcel's vampires but not even I trust them.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Klaus explained as the real reason was masked behind the given one. All in all, he honestly had come back for things, until he heard Caroline scream on his way there.

Caroline bit her lip as she listened to his explanation; It was hard for her to contain herself right now.

"You..did." she said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes."

Without any thoughts going in her mind besides the dirty ones Elena had called her out on, she reached for his hand and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind them as she pulled him up the staircase and into her room.

He looked shocked, and confused as she pulled him in; but not a part of him was complaining.

"Klaus we need to talk." the girl said hastily as she nervously rubbed her hands together, pacing the room. She didn't even give him a second look.

Klaus stood behind her door as he watched her. How she was acting, he could only imagine what she had been restless about.

"Love, what are we talking about?" he replied as he gazed to her from across the room. Of course, he had an idea why he had heard her scream, and no one was terrorizing her anyways; well.. threatening at least. Otherwise she wouldn't have pulled him into her room, she should know how dangerous that was.

Caroline was annoyed by how slow things seemed to be moving. She would have thought he would take a hint and just not question things at all. She was half naked and he was in her room. Wouldn't he take advantage? Her eyes moved to his and a rush of excitement blew through her. The blonde haired vampire moved over to him in vampire speed and tried to slow her breathing.

"I've been having... dreams." she flustered, doing everything she could to refrain from sinking her teeth into his neck. Blood. She wanted blood.

"What about?"

'_you,' _she thought to herself wanting to tell him so badly. He knew exactly what she was talking about by the way he looked at her. He was doing this on purpose.

There was silence before she shot him a glare.

"You... okay? About you, And they are not nice." she said under her breath as she ran both of her hands through her hair, frustrated.

Klaus knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. He could see the lust behind those blue eyes of hers; he could smell the want. He could easily see through this girl, and she didn't even know. Once she mentioned her dreams he felt a smirk cross his face. There was a certain darkness in those few words and he couldn't help it.

"Sorry love, it's entirely you this time. I know Silas wouldn't do so much as... bother you. Perhaps you could be a little more descriptive when you say they aren't _nice?_" he began with another look of false innocence as he watched the girls every move. It was the pure fact she was denying her feelings right now.

Caroline felt as though he was speaking entirely too slow, and that he wasn't getting to the point. It was hot. Really, really hot. She began to tug at her clothing which she knew had caught his attention. What was he saying? She was not about to confess to the guy she had a platonic relationship with, that she was having freaking erotic dreams about this cocky, original hybrid.

"It's hot in here." she avoided the current conversation.

"It's called hormones love, and I believe there's nothing to deny this time."

"As if!" she retorted, her breathing becoming uncontrollable.

"Oh, forgive me. I must have mistaken this for denial." the last word lingered off his tongue, as if he was making his final point. Which he was right about too.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment distinctly remembering that term being said by a lot more people. _Denial_. And it was more than a river in Egypt. More than the decision between two of her favorite movies, then denying It when someone thought it was stupid. _It was the refusal of something desired_. And Caroline had a deep desire for Klaus Mikaelson. She stood there, not a word leaving her mouth which gave all the right answers. Looking over to Klaus, she swallowed hard and felt her hands shake a little- He was right.

He returned the look, a smirk only to be placed on his features as he realized he was right. She said nothing and it finally meant she had been in denial for so long.

There was a moment of silence and Caroline felt as if she was frozen to the wooden floor; Just the fact he was looking at her right now created a lot of tension in the room. Little did she know, he had come all this way simply because he couldn't stop thinking about her. The blonde remembered how hard Klaus used to try for her attention. He basically praised the ground she walked on, and she loved to be wanted and praised. What Elijah had told her, stuck with her for a long time. Even when it was said two years ago. Word for word, she remembered. '_He's doing what he does. Given the chance of happiness, Klaus runs at the opposite direction._' So why was he here, in her room if he was supposed to be running away? It made no sense to her. She had been able to ignore the frustration that rushed through her body, but once she looked at him it all came back at once, causing her to close her eyes and gasp. Of course, it could be heard from across the room clearly, Klaus hearing all of it.

"What's the matter love, you seem a bit... frustrated." he said while leaning into the girl, just to whisper into her ear.

That was enough for Caroline to feel every part of her body raging with different feelings. How close he was.. she wanted him closer.

"Klaus.." she mumbled in a breath, as she dangerously looked up at him, gripping onto the grey henley he was wearing.

"If you want me to leave, I can. I just wanted to make sure you were fine." he spoke teasingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm; He knew very well what she was wanting now, and the lust that clouded her eyes was making it difficult for him to step away.

Her breathing became erratic and she needed to get rid of this need she was all of a sudden feeling. This need that Tyler couldn't even give to her. It was Klaus, and it was always going to be that way. Once he said he would leave, she ripped his henley off, and tossing it to the floor as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I don't want you to leave.. I just.. _want you."_ she spoke clearly this time as she stared at him. His eyes were now dark with a lust, and she was slightly frightened.. no, she was excited. Klaus always made her feel excited with everything he did- and she had always been wondering..

"Caroline, I don't think you do." Klaus countered. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't going to take advantage of the words she would soon regret the next day. This moment was something he had been waiting for, for quite some time.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she tilted her head. Was he serious? She tore her shirt off and pulled him in for a kiss, something she didn't want him to forget either. Eventually he couldn't hold back any longer, and she got that. Their tongue's battled for dominance, knowing they both loved a challenge he won. She could feel his hands roaming her body, just like they were in her dream. The two pulled away gasping for air, Caroline's breathing became irregular but that didn't mean she was going to stop anytime soon. She was frustrated and all she could think about was him. The blonde haired vampire pulled him over to the bed as she continued to kiss him. She didn't really care for anything he had to say, anything he would say to make her change her mind, because it was already made. Another thing, she was in no mood for foreplay, but he was obviously going to torture her; Like there wasn't enough frustration to begin with. She found herself staring up at the one she used to despise so much, and there he was just looking at her like she was something special. She swallowed hard, feeling her nervousness rise.

"Klaus.." she mumbled under her breath, without breaking the eye contact.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" was all he said, causing Caroline to bite her lower lip lightly. And with the nod she gave, he took it as a yes.

Caroline felt a though her bra was annoyingly getting in the way. In fact, her underwear served as the same problem as well. She reached down to pull her underwear off when her hands were stopped by his, pinning them above her head. She gasped at this, wondering why he was torturing her. She noticed the smirk on his face and the fact he was going on with this made her even more turned on; Nothing Tyler ever did was enough, and she was sure it would be happening tonight. She would realize it for the very first time.

As he kissed her neck, making sure not to miss any parts of her skin, it was evident he was taking his time. Caroline bit on her lip from her terrible habit, closing her eyes to feel more- and she wanted more. Her breathing had become uneven, and she had the worst desire to just touch him but her hands were pinned; and she didn't know why she found that more attractive. If she thought the kissing was hot, where he was going she already knew. Her body moved under his touch, and he knew just the reaction of him taking his time would go for her- she was impatient.

"Oh my god Klaus, please.." she whimpered almost, not even ashamed that she was begging.

Klaus smiled wickedly as he heard her begging. It was something that turned him on even more, causing him to go slower.

"Be patient, sweetheart. We haven't even started." he replies, the grin never leaving his face.

This just caused Caroline to curse herself mentally for letting any of this happen. She wanted him, and he was taking his time. She swallowed hard as she felt him play with the hem of her lacy panties; Seriously? He was going to do that now? There was a casual ripping sound which made Caroline gasp loudly, almost sadly.

"I know love, they were beginning to be my favorite as well." Klaus said as he made eye contact with her, before kissing her thigh as he got closer to her entrance.

Caroline blushed. Her face was flustered from all of the urges he was making her feel. For one, he tore up he clothing. Once he let her go, she was going to get him back for torturing her. She would make sure of it.

Her eyes closed once again before they were pried open by the rush of feelings she had just received as he expertly yet slowly, ran his tongue continuously against her heated core. The pressure was making her want him even more, and eventually she knew that's what he was going for. Klaus had released her hands and began to entertain himself as he slowly rubbed against her folds; Everything he did was so slow. Extremely slow and Caroline was about to lose her mind. The girl bit down on her lip once again to suppress the moans; the one that was probably going to be really loud, and sound extremely embarrassing. The sensation had stopped and a sigh escaped her lips. A chuckle was heard by Caroline and she saw he wasn't even done. He had just stopped for more teasing. Which resulted in his hands groping her chest, and teasing the other with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh.. my go-" Caroline moaned before biting her own lip to suppress it.

"Don't be afraid love, I _want _to hear you." Klaus said lowly, almost in a dark lustful way that made Caroline move under his touch.

He continued to pleasure her in every possible way, some she didn't even know was possible because it was new. Her breathing never calmed, and it gave her a rush that she felt lightheaded by the sensations. Caroline's eyes widened as she realized where he was going; or going _back _to, if she was being specific.

Each time she squirmed, he would hold her down with a smirk as he continuously took her pebbled mound in his mouth, teasingly pleasuring her. Caroline tossed her head left to right, feeling herself come close to her high; Actually this entire foreplay experience would be something she wasn't going to get over anytime soon-let alone forget.

"Klaus please.." she whined, mentally cursing herself for giving into him. But that was her needy side talking, not the one that so desperately wanted to speak.

A part of her knew this cocky hybrid was enjoying her unwinding in front of him; she could see it written all over his face, yet he was the reason for making her feel pure ecstasy- and she didn't know how much longer he could take. It was even surprising that he was patient with all of this; especially her. He had positioned himself at her center, gliding himself against her opening as if he was wanting her to say it. Caroline moved against him as she bit her lip, wishing he would stop torturing her.

"Yes, love?" he replied in a whisper as he kissed down her neck, making sure to leave several marks with his human teeth. He enjoyed watching her fall apart right beneath him. Especially Caroline.

Caroline would've shot a glare, even scoffed. But she didn't have enough energy to protest, and her mind seemed to be speaking for itself on some occasions.

"Please just.. do it already!" she said as she pulled him closer to her, pulling him into a heated kiss as she slowly grinded against him. A small smirk drew to her face as she heard the groan that escaped his lips. Now she had him where she wanted him.

Before continuing, Klaus bored his eyes into hers with a lustful look; the next kiss was gentle, almost so genuine that Caroline had noticed the difference from the rough, heated ones. This kiss made her heart flutter, and it took her by surprise. Klaus was a monster but he could be gentle; and it was proven by the way he was with her. She bit down on her lip before securing her arms loosely around his neck; the blonde didn't know why, but she had a feeling of excitement and a rush- maybe because Elena was right about the dirty thoughts, and she had been dreaming about it for a while now. Klaus finally but slowly pushed himself into her, making every movement memorable for her; which caused Caroline to let out a countless amount of moans only to show her excitement and the fact he was amazing. Her hips moved in sync with his, and she was curious as to why it took her so long to bring herself to this.

"Faster.." she mumbled, her eyes closed from the lust she was feeling.

Of course Klaus wasn't one to complain at all, but he was one to take his time; unfortunately he had been patient in the long run, and right now his patience was thin.

As he thrusted faster into Caroline, he knew he had hit her weakening spot from the soft moans that were now escaping her pretty little mouth. He continued to kiss along her neck making sure he didn't miss any spot. His hands roamed her body, simply memorizing every part of her. -It had been extreme for Caroline; The fast movements, the foreplay that was slowly enjoyed in the beginning. No one has ever made her feel such a way, and it excited her. Who knew Klaus was such an amazing lover.

His movements were faster, and that was the thing. It wasn't fast enough.

"Klaus I'm not made of glass, you can go faster." she said inbetween breaths as she felt each thrust continue. This wasn't wrong.. It was something that should've happened sooner.

"Klaus.. oh my.. god." she said with a gasp, that separated her words entirely. Caroline could see the satisfied look on his face, and it wasn't until she felt herself unfold completely that they had met each others climax.

Her breathing had subsided for a moment, but she loved the fact it was hard to breathe; he had managed to take her breath away.

The original hybrid rode out of the girl, trying to contain his breathing as well. Unexpectedly he pulled her close to him, and she was close to falling asleep. This only brought a smile to Caroline's face.

"Wow.." she muttered knowing that word would add on to his large ego.

Klaus smirked as he pressed his lips to the girls forehead.

"I'm glad you loved it," he replied in a whisper wearing the same smirk he always did.

"Round two when I wake up.. then three, maybe four." she said daringly, knowing that would cause him to falter at the very thought.


End file.
